toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan's Nest
Bishokukai, Human World Headquarters Deep within a hidden location cloaked in darkness, stood a massive construct of what appeared to be a statue of sorts with multiple holds embedded in it. Coming in and out were various beasts, some heading into the holes with what appeared to be stockpiles of boxes on their backs while others were exiting with what appeared to be GT Robots on their backs. Inside of one of the many rooms of the headquarters, stood one of the lead-food studiers, armed with beakers and test tubes, Athena. She looked over some notes before grabbing another beaker and looking down at what appeared to be the meat of a beast, which was glowing red. After pouring the content of the beaker, the meat suddenly changed color as it turned golden, making the scientist grin devilishly. Her enjoyment was soon cut when the door behind her opened as a hooded being came walking in, limping towards the woman. "What is it?! I'm in the middle of a break-through!" She remarked with frustration in her voice, knowing full well that no one was meant to disturb her. "Sorry mistress, but there is new information you must see," the figure remarked with a lisp as it handed her a paper and limped out of the room. Athena scoffed before looking at what she was given, reading the contents on it before her eyes widen with surprise. In an instant, she dropped everything and soon made her way out of the room and began walking down the hall "GYAHAHAHA!" Someone laughed, however said laugh couldn't give off the location of its person accurately. That happened because it had echoed through the place, namely the hall, and reached Athena's ears. Stopping in her tracks, the masked-woman sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose before beginning to speak. "I've neither the time nor the patience to deal with you today, especially after we've just received word about something we've been searching for, Cerberus" She remarked before turning around, seeing a figure appear from the darkness and begin to walk towards her. This man, as appointed by the food-studier, is also part of the Bishokukai, known for his atrocity, hot-blooded, and blood-thirsty personality. He was not just some grunt soldier of the grunt, but something slightly more, the term known as Sous Chef. Cerberus, the name he is known by, is one of the top fighters of the facility. Fitting to his name, he has a rather dog-like appearance. Blond hair, wolf'ish ears, sharp teeth and even a large tail. His skin is quite close to the yellow color, while his forearms are shown to be completely black. His pants were large and had two colors, namely black and very lightbrown. Cerberus himself always seemed to possess a cocky grin printed on his expression. A happy grin, would be a better fitting term rather than cocky. Cockiness was one of the things he found hard to feel. He would quickly approach the Bird woman, while waving his tail around, his arms resting at the back of his head. Clear signs of relaxation, he was in their HQ after all. Indeed, recently Cerberus had migrated from the Gourmet World HQ to this current one in the Human World. "Why are you here? I thought I made it clear that you had to wait until I called you to come into this part of the headquarters?" Athena questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't care about yer orders...GYAHAHAHA!!!" Cerberus suddenly laughed, probably recalling a joke from the other day about something random. At times, he had these bursts "And why would I wait damnitt?! It's not like I'll go out there screaming what I saw here! Even Mimizuku is allowed here!!" He continued to scream as he walked alongside her. "Must you yell? There are some actual people who work here, and Mimizuku's my partner, but she also does what she's told and waits until I call her!" Athena remarked with frustration, remembering the information that she just learned and quickly picked up the pace as Cerberus followed at the same pace. "Yes! I can! Also...." Cerberus danced around in a robotic manner, as if making dramatic gestures with his body. First to the right, then to left, then to the front towards Athena as he screamed "I AIN'T YER PARTNER GYAHAHAHA!" He pointed at her using both his index fingers while laughing with a crazy face as some kind of light spotted on him. Before she could reply andor kill the man, Athena's attention drew back to where she was heading to, hearing the sounds of beast screaming. The two now found themselves in the animal pins, each one housing a large beast that they often use to travel. "Look, I don't have time for this, I must depart immediately!" She remarked before rushing towards one of the beasts. "Oh, you're heading towards that direction?!" Cerberus questioned despite the woman not showing the slightiest of hints for any direction she would head "I'm heading there too!! Should be fun right?! Also let's leave Mimi behind...for...THE SAKE OF IT!!" Cerberus looked back at the hall, noticing someone's shadow, he did a gesture with his face and the figure bowed as it disappeared. Athena knew better than to try and get Ceberus to leave her alone, especially when there wasn't any time to waste. She growled and jumped onto a flying beast, making it stop it's fussing before slashing at the door to it's cage. With it now busted open, she made it go forward and stop before turning her attention Cerberus. "Seems like I don't have any choice.... Hurry up and Climb on! We have a beast to capture!". "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's good you approved of me!!!" He screamed, happily jumping on the creature's back gently. Standing more behind to the woman's figure, seeing as how she was gonna lead the beast "This should be fun!" Cerberus quickly cleaned his nose with his index finger, grinning sadistically. Athena rolled her eyes before slamming her palm against the beast, making it spread it's wings before beginning to flap as it gained lift and shot out of the headquarters in mere-seconds. Soon enough, the duo would come into contact with one of their well-known enemies and have a difficult fight ahead of them. Northen Wul Continent After having captured the B.B corn for their remaining travels, Deker's group found themselves on the other side of the Wul Volcano, walking along the path downwards. Deker was in the lead with Michelle behind him, Zeke following the rear, and Damon following as well, eating much of the corn while he walked. The pink-haired bishokuya had a map in hand, given to him by the President, and was looking around, trying to figure out where Springan was at. "Deker, we've been walking for almost Two days now, Do you have any idea where this stupid place is?!" Michelle rmarked with frustration, feeling her feet start to become sore from the long enduring walk they had started in the morning. "Of course I do, I'm the one holding the map after all!" Deker replied with annoyance in his tone, secretly hoping that they don't realize he got them lost. Damon just walked behind them, his arms resting at the back of his head, he was and wasn't open to any type of attack. Indeed, the man was quite relaxed at this point, feeling good in company of those two people whom he called as a fitting Combo. He would ignore the fact that they were seemingly lost. For him, it didn't matter in the slightiest at all. He couldn't explain why. It just felt like that, it felt natural. He was feeling good and relaxed in their presence, that meant he was familiar with them despite the very little amount of time they got together. That didn't happen between Damon and any people out there, just a few indeed. He munched down on the remaining popcorn of his, finding it to be good tasting, not the best one but definitely a very good one to his picky tongue. Despite it being deemed as picky, Damon's tongue would honor any food that it would taste. Zeke continued walking, looking around to keep his senses sharp as he expected that they'd soon find trouble, but instead, the smell of food caught his attention. Stopping in his tracks, he sniffed around, trying to pinpoint the location as he then started running off, leaving the others to look on in confusion. "Hey buddy! Where are you going?!" Deker yelled out, looking back to Michelle as she shrugged her shoulders, giving him the same look of confusion that he had. Without hesitation, Deker went running after his partner, causing both Michelle and Damon to follow. "Zeke! Slow down, what's the rush?!" Michelle yelled out, panting from the running she was currently doing. She had no idea why the panda would go off on his own, especially when he and Deker were almost attached, never leaving the other's side for too long. All she could do was follow and try to keep up despite the high speed both were running at. "Do you want some help there?" Damon genuinely asked, naivety and honest apparent on his voice as he redirected the question to the bluenette. His legs were touching the ground at mind-blowing speed, though it didn't seem to require much effort. "No, I'm fine, nothing I can't handle!" Michelle remarked with a positive attitude as she hid how much she was in pain from the excess running. Before she could turn around in time, Michelle found herself colliding with Deker's back, falling back but found herself in the arms of Damon, who managed to catch her just in the nick of time. "Dang it!" Damon's eyes twitched in anger, he kept his running stance as Michelle collided against him, holding her with his left arm and over his shoulder "NGH!" He grunted, continuing his sprint and using his right arm to take grip of Deker himself in order to drag him along. Veins popped at Damon's legs as he made another grunt and increased the speed of his running "OI ZEKE!! WAIT THERE YOU PANDA!!" Damon's voice expressed comical fury as his eyes were pupiless and veins covered his face. The Gourmet Hunter only continued to run, passing through Zeke. The panda seemingly slowed down, they were already near the end of the forest "ARE YOU LISTENNING?!?!" Damon's face fault had his eyes popping out and his teeth quite sharp. Noticing Zeke had stopped before the forest's end, Damon also stopped, taking note that he wasn't on the forest anymore. He was, they were on a whole different place. Damon stood amazed, noticing the large lake in the middle of the location, surrounded by a few buildings on the border. The Hunter felt an atmosphere of relaxation, but he soon lost it when he noticed that there was no ground below his feet. Yes, he had run past the cliff Zeke stopped at and noticed it just now "AAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Damon screamed with his eyes popping out of his skull as he cried, both Michelle and Zeke falling along with him in a comical manner. "REAL SMOOTH IDIOT!!!" Deker yelled out as Michelle couldn't say anything but scream, praying to whatever god existed that she make it through this. Their moment of near-death experience soon stopped when a spray of water erupted from the lake, hitting the trio as they found themselves in the current, feeling it slowly die down bit by bit until it eventually stopped as they landed on the ground safely. The trio found themselves soaked to the bone, each one having droplets of water dripping down from their hair, especially Michelle, due to the long hair she had. "Ugh man.... What the hell made you think to run Ahead of the beast?!" Deker retorted with frustration as he took off his scarf to strain the water out. Damon spit some decent amount of water comically, a fish going out along with the liquid making Michelle shiver in a comic way. The Gourmet Hunter took out his shoes as some water also dropped from them "I JUST FOLLOWED THE LIGHT, MATE!!!" Damon suddenly shout of nothing, possibly startling all of them. Before Deker could jump up and strangle him, he soon looked forward to realize where they were, making Michelle look at the same direction and widen her eyes. In front of them was a large lake with the light from the sun shining down on it, leaving them in awe by what they were witnessing. Deker realized the map in his hand was now soaked as well, but remembered that the town he was looking for had a large body of water just like what he was seeing. "Guys... I think we actually made it!" Deker remarked with a smile on his face, making Michelle widen her eyes at his remark and going over to check the soaked map. "Holy crap... You're right." Michelle remarked with a surprised tone, looking back at the buildings to see that there were a few people that exited their homes to see what the commotion was. Damon looked around the place, having already dried himself up by using his Anger Emporwerment which also heats up his body quite a bit "Maybe we should ask for some information?" Damon pondered, tilting his head. Deker sighed in irritation before getting up, still feeling his wet clothes stick to his body as he walked towards them, seeing one of the people, who looked like an old man, come up to him. "Who are you three? How did you find this place?!" The man remarked, looking on with fear at the pink-haired bishokuya. "Easy old-timer, we're not here to caus-" Deker stopped when a hand smacked the back of his head, making him hold it and kneel down as Michelle rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the old man. "We're sorry for dropping in unannounced, but there's no reason to fear us. My name is Michelle and I'm a chef, this is my combo partner, Deker, and his ally, Damon." She remarked while pointing over to the black-haired overlord. "Yo! Nice to meet you!" Damon politely waved his right open palm around in a slow pace, his eyes completely open and his mouth shaped in a genuine smile. "I am Dorm... Why have you come to Spriggan?" The Mayor said with a shaky voice, trying not to let his fear show. "Ha! Told you guys we weren't lost!" Deker remarked as he stood up and smiled with a wide grin on his face. "Old man, we're here cuz of the large ass fish that lives around these parts!" The remark earned him another smack from Michelle. "You did?" Damon cleaned his nose briefly, looking around for something seemingly "Ah, now I remember!" He then just threw the little booger ball somewhere randomly with his right index finger. Though inside he was hoping it didn't land on anything. Michelle raised her eye brow and stuck out her tongue in disgust as she saw what she witnessed before turning her attention back to her partner. "We're here cuz that beast is supposed to be not only the strongest, but tastiest food ever!" That remark made all of the villagers gasp as Michelle kneed him in the spine, causing Deker to drop to the ground as she bowed in respect, trying to do damage control. "Please excuse my partner, he's got more mouth than brains unfortunately. What we're here to do is study the beast and actually try and understand it better. We swear that no harm will come to it in anyway," Michelle remarked. "Strongest and tastiest" Damon thought to himself, while making a poker face and remembering his time on the Gourmet World "Indeed! They're here in order to study this new creature! After all they're from IGO!" Damon grinned widely while closing his eyes. Despite Michelle's gurantee, some of the other villagers couldn't help but continue glaring at them, but stopped when they mayor sighed cleared his throat before speaking. "Very well, but we will hold you to your word that no harm comes to our protectors," he remarked as everyone began to disburse and return to their normal routines. When they were all out of ears reach, Michelle pulled Deker's hair and making him stand up, causing him to smack her arm away and glare back. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked with an irritated tone. "Think genius! This is their guardian and protector, what the hell do you think is gonna be their reaction when you blatinly tell them we're here to eat it?!" Michelle retorted with her hands on her hips. "They'd be here with various forks and lances to chase us!!" Damon said with a weird yet crazy happy face as he gave a double thumb up to the duo "At least that's how I picture it..." He thought while maintaining his expression on the outside. He looked away to see the various people returning to their homes. Damon would also notice that there was an insane amount of buildings in the place. Despite the claims of the existence of a "village" there, that clearly wasn't a simple one. Or so was what he thought, the Hunter saw many in his life previously. "Whatever... We're here for one of those things, which means sooner or later, that lie you told them won't matter much, "Deker remarked as he looked up at the cliff from where they fell. On the top, Zeke was sitting down, focusing his sight on the lake. The pink-haired bishokuya knew that meant his brother could sense how strong the beast was and kept back. "Look, right now, best thing we can do is just study them and see if there's any kind of change, maybe my ability will tell me how to cook them without hurting them," Michelle remarked as she began to walk towards the lake. Deker was right behind her. "Hmmmmmm, do you guys mind if I wander around their town then? Y'know, to reassure things, keep an eye around and gather some information. You can never trust strangers..." Damon said to both of their backs, reminding himself of a bad memory before shruging it off quite quickly. Even when remembering it, the Hunter made sure to keep the bright of his eyes and his wide smile. The small group was unaware of a ominious aura that was slowly coming towards them, unaware that an incredible danger was lurking as they went to do their tasks. At The Village Damon wandered around the crowdy village, looking around for a variety of things, people did stare back at him. Though he was just a bit nervous deep within, he held his facade easily without any effort at all. The Hunter could say he was looking mostly for information, he would try to hide that they would do harm to their sacred beast. If he didn't suceed, they would need to rely on luck and simply go catch it. Badly on his part, Damon had forgot to tell the duo how he would gather information, facepalming at the thought he just continued to walk. He'd need to find out how to cook it...although the thought of Michelle being skilled enough to not needing the method crossed his mind. Damon would also need to know about its abilities since there is a possibility they'd engage in a fight. Damon nodded at each idea which passed through his mind comically, earning a few frowns from the nearby people. Yeah, aside from it all. Damon was mumbling the many ideas crossing his mind, it wasn't loud enough for people to know what he said but loud enough to earn a few comical looks at him. The village wasn't quite big, its are was roughly a few kilometers, the Hunter was hoping he would find a tavern of sorts. In all sorts of histories, taverns did have information. The village's design was simple. Its houses were mostly square-shaped and made from pure rock, quite creative in a way although not top condition. They also had tiles on their tops, indicating a mid-level of civilization at least. There were also various trees throughout the location. Some of them quite near to the houses while some simply stood between other houses. There were also some houses nearby the lake of Springan, although the village was mostly concentrated on some cliff nearby. Up there, the village extended for a few kilometers or so. As he continued to mumble when passing nearby a public park on the center of the village, someone's ears peaked up instantly. The park was more or less crowdy, not too much but not too few "Oi" The man whose ears peaked up talked at Damon. "Hmm?" Damon looked to his right side while with a bored face, it didn't help that the way he walked was that of a sleepy person. "...You were talking about some kind of fish? Was that the Sprigan's King?" The man was blond, his ears were those of a wolf's as they stood on the top of his head, seemingly. He had a scarf-like thingie around his neck and he also got a sleeveless green shirt. His pants were quite large too. "...Did he really hear what I say...?!" Damon's eyes mentally widened as he looked at the blond man near to some kind of statue near the center of the park. He turned his body completely at the stranger "Y-Yes! I'm part of a research team and we're here just to gather some information" The man noticed how he said it simple almost as if trying to lie or something else. His ears were quite good and his nose too, he could notice a lot of things if he wanted to "Oh, is that so?" He asked with a smile "I do have some information on it if you're interested!" "Oh really?" Damon smiled back, almost fully convinced of it as he approached the guy with normal steps "Phew...guess that should cover it all..." His thoughts were that of relief. "Yeah, though I'm not a villager, I do know a lot of things from here. My team shared information with me" He replied simple, lifting both his palms up to his chest while closing his eyes to talk. "Oh? Neat" Damon replied with another smile "So, do you know anything about its cooking method or even how it fights?" His cheeks inflated and his eyes widened while waiting for a reply. That was his curious expression. "I sure do! First of all, you can't eat it completely as most of the body has an electrical current passing through it, only the thingies near the end of his mouth are supposedly edible. You'd need to stop the current and then begin the process which involves the water of the lake." The man sure did talk a lot, but at least he explained it quite well, Damon nodded with each information. "Oh, noted" Damon said nodding his head as he wrote on some kind of notpad that had appeared suddenly. Looking at what he had written, one would see the drawing of a lame fire along with water and a horned fish. "Also, he fights using pressurized water along with the electrical current on his body" The man said, coughing, as if he had finished talking about it all. "Your team sure do know quite a lot" Damon finished the drawing without really looking at the notpad "Who are you anyway? To have such knowledge" Damon questioned. Some people were also talking in the background, adults who shared with each other some information on that nearby statue "It is the Mayor's! And we had made it with a very very durable material!" Saying such, various tourists took pictures amazed. "My name is Cerberus..." He said with a wide smile showing off his sharp teeth "...Sous Chef of the Bishokukai Team" Damon's eyes widened at the same instant, everything had slowed down sas both of them. "Really durable?" One of the tourists questioned as the guide nodded, they would proceed to the next point probaly by now. Damon made a movement to step forward "Operation Tritonis...while my partner is here for business...I'm here for fun..." Cerberus' eyes widened in excitement "Shall you give me some fu-" Cerberus couldn't finish his phrase as some red punch to the gut was enough to send him flying instantly into the statue which was previously quite some distance away. He hit against the statue, provoking an explosion which shattered it and the surrounding surface. Damon's right arm was extended forward as it glowed with red energy. Everyone in the background was shocked and yelled at the sudden impact "Bishokukai..? None of my business, I don't care what your goal is...just don't interfere with us" Damon said it too simple towards Cerberus. The smoke cloud went down revealing a Cerberus clad in rocks with his eyes white. His figure got out of the rocks as his body went to fall down against the ground "You were just another grunt" As soon as Damon's comment was made, Cerberus' foot hit the ground, making him stand, Damon looked with a frown at it. "Is that so...? I was thinking the same about you...Gourmet Hunter Damon...until some seconds ago..." Cerberus smirked with his eyes still pupiless. "...M'kay..." Damon said simple again, not fazed by the opponent's harsh tone of voice. "...Mwaha...hahaha....HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!" Cerberus began to laugh crazily as various amounts of yellow energy began to surround his body, creating a shockwave on the environment as his body was glowing. Everyone backed away with it while Damon stood in his place unfazed "CHIMICHANGA!!" Cerberus dashed crazily towards his opponent Springan Lake Most of the people that met the small group went about their normal routine, often checking towards the lake to see what Deker and Michelle are up to, and if they were doing harm. Most times, the combo often found themselves having to fake the occasional research dribble to keep up their act. "This is so stupid..." Deker muttered, looking back at the water to see if he could spot any of the beasts. "It'd be so much easier just to snag one of those big ones and be done with it." "Just like the other times we went to "capture" some other beasts? That'll work with even more issues that the IGO has to clean up Deker. I mean come on, where's your sense of compassion," Michelle inquired, making her partner raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I've got plenty of compassion, but I still don't get why the old man sent us here, I mean obviously he had to have known that we would encounter this," the pink-haired Bishokuya remarked with a huff. "Probably cuz you needed to learn some manners, after all, you haven't exactly been the most pleasant person to be around," the blue-haired chef remarked, continuing to sharpen her knife. Before Deker could remark at her quip, something triggered his senses, making him look up to the air as suddenly a shadow descended down, slowly landing right in front of the duo as they both took a defensive stance. The light soon revealed the figure, which was a busty woman wearing a mask and had bird-like hands and feet. Behind her was a monstrous creature that simply kept it's gaze at the two in front of it's rider, wanting to make sure that they didn't do anything funny. The woman's attention wasn't focused on either of them, instead her gaze was set towards the lake that they were all near. She soon walked towards it, kneeled down and grabbed a handful of water, taking a drink and smacking her lips to taste it. "Interesting, the water itself seems to have a unique solution with a special electrolyte chemical that allows the beasts to thrive in such a space without worry about dehydration. It may also play an interesting role in their normal breeding and growth as well..." The woman simply continued to mutter to herself, leaving both Deker and Michelle confused as they looked at one another then turned back to where the person was. "Hey... Excuse me, miss? Look, not to be rude or anything, but we're kind of in the middle of something," the pink-haired bishokuya began to say as he took a step forward. In that instant, the beast shrieked out and attempted to attack Deker, only for him to dodge and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick that sent it flying to the lake. In a matter of seconds, the beast came up for air, but soon found itself trapped by one of the Tritonus creatures. Before long, it shrieked out in pain and was submerged once again, leaving only the bubbles of the beast coming up for a few seconds until it stopped. "Wonderful!" The woman remarked as she stood up straight and turned towards the duo with a look of arousal on her face, making Deker blush a bit. "Such ferocity and power, truly a powerful beast." "Look lady, whatever you think you're doing, it's starting to get a little weird.. As my partner told you, we were here first and need you to leave." Michelle remarked as their guest soon started losing her look of pleasure and began having a frown on her face. "I'm sorry? I may have misheard you, could you care to repeat that?" She remarked, moving her hand downward as the blue-haired chef glared towards her. "I said, we need you to-" She couldn't finish her sentence as suddenly, the woman disappeared and reappeared, delivering a powerful kick that caused Michelle to tumble a few feet away from where she was previously standing. Before the woman could do anything else, Deker went in and punched her hard, pushing her back a few feet towards the water. "...Interesting... Such power you have for someone whose still a rookie... What is your name?" Before he could answer, an aura surrounded him as his Intimidation manifested outward with flames surrounding it, in a similar stance as its host. "My name is Deker... And you're gonna pay for what you did, bitch!" He snarled, making her lick her lips in anticipation. "Exciting... My name is Athena, let's see if you can satisfy me." She flexed her fingers, cracking them before jumping forward with Deker doing the same. Both collided as they began to send blow after blow, neither side getting a foothold as each attack they threw connected with each other. Athena jumped back with Deker doing the same, cleaning off a bit of blood from her lip before licking it. Right after, she opened her eyes widely and started growling. Soon enough, her own intimidation manfiested, taking the shape of a bird as it rose and let out a powerful shriek that caused a strong gust of wind. Though before she could continue further, something once again interrupted her. Fists Versus Fangs Various explosions could be heard from afar, and possibly even felt. Cerberus ran crazily around the plaza, enveloped in yellow energy of appetite, reading a punch in order to hit Damon. Such happened, Damon extended his forearm as to make its back block Cerberus' punch. The Hunter's muscles flexed as if to help him stay still. The resulting impact made a shockwave that threw the nearb rumble away. Cerberus smiled while bringing both his arms backwards "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" He crazily screamed while delivering a barrage of punches only for Damon to bring both of his forearms up and start to block those while keeping a straight face. Cerberus was still amused, temporarily stopping his barrage, only to deliver a punch using his right arm in less than an instant, making Damon fall on his back. But the Hunter wouldn't let himself behind, instead of falling on his back, he turned his body up-down and put his hands strongly against the ground. Now he'd run using both of his hands in a backwards manner while Cerberus ran crazily towards him. When Cerberus caught up by delivering a punch, Damon'd just respond by kneeing that same punch, causing another shockwave. They continued to run like crazies through the village, unfortunately destroying some buildings along the way. Whenever Cerberus used a kick, Damon'd respond with a punch and vice-versa. Said clash happening a total of five times. The villagers could only yell while running away for their lives. Damon moved in a way that he was trying to avoid the fight would get caught up on the people. He wasn't wanting any casualties, fearing for the innocents' lives, while also saddening himself up when remembering that he told the Mayor there wouldn't be any danger. In their last clash, Damon suceeded in deflecting Cerberus punch by using his elbow on the Chef's arm and then proceed with his straight punch. Punch which would send the Sous Chef flying away into a big building, making it explode. Damon landed normally on the plaza while Cerberus quickly got out of the rubble. The blond spitted blood on the ground while cleaning some from the corner of his mouth "You're quite strong huh...to be capable of fighting up until this point" He did movements as to work-out his neck. "Yeah, I can compliment you on that as well" Damon had an amused face, he was intrigued how this guy could fight after all. Rarely any warriors of the current era would use their fists to fight. This was a man's fight! Using his legs Cerberus dashed at an insane speed towards Damon, quickly catching up to his position while delivering another barrage of blows. Those seemed to be way more fierce than the last ones. Damon enveloped himself in red appetite energy while making a variety of hand movements. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!" Damon screamed, clearly amused, while delivering a barrage of chops, fingerings and punches towards Cerberus. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" Cerberus yelled back with a psycho smile printed on his face, while responding with claw attacks and punches. Both continued to strike each other furiously, each impact provoking a shockwave on the surrounding area. Cerberus still beared his amused expression while Damon had a much more serious grin. Still of keeping their fight standing still, both combatants drifted into another direction. Still exchanging blows, they were surrounded by their respective auras of red and gold, the aura of their appetite. Their appetite for battle. If one saw it from afar, both of them look like rays of energy hitting and flying at each other, the surrounding environment suffering from such actions. Everything was being blown apart by those two men merely striking each other. They would fly at each other fiercely, striking even more blows, all while passing through many of the village's places. Destroying it of course. Blood flying through the mess, blood coming from both of them. All the while, Damon just tried to lead his fight with Cerberus through a way with no innocents. They flew far from each other, only to collide once more, destroying a nearby building. Said process would happen three more times, destroying far more buildings as some villagers screamed in shock and tried to run away. Upon their last clash, Cerberus suddenly dashed through the air as he faced Damon "PAYBACK!!" Damon was caught off guard certainly, the Sous Chef delivering a powerful punch to the Hunter's nose, making blood come out as Damon was sent flying in a spinning manner while crashing through various buildings. One, two, three...six buildings at total as Damon landed on the wall of the last building, the lake capable of being seen from there. Cerberus didn't back or slow down after attacking Damon, he continued to run furiously instead, still covered in his aura. His run had so much power behind it that by merely passing by the buildings, he'd just finish them off. The blond then jumped, making a crater surge in the ground as he dashed towards Damon and moved to deliver another punch. Damon was faster and then capable of getting up, avoiding such attack that would destroy part of the building. Cerberus then rose through the walls, by running towards Damon, as he would try to deliver a variety of other blows. Damon was struck by the first, only to counter-attack with a powerful punch, Cerberus wouldn't be taken aback as he clawed the Hunter viciously. Blood gushing from both of them as they counter-attacked each other continuously all while ascending through the big building, destroying it. They were back to their exchange of rapid-fire fistcuffs. It tore the whole building apart, the Mayor could only gasp from away as it was his building being destroyed. Damon and Cerberus both ascended high into the sky, as Red and Golden lights respectively, only to simultaneously deliver a punch to each other's gut. Both flew away, this time, near to the lake of Springan in the area close to the cliff they were in. There was little sand where they landed, both of the combatants getting on their feet, turning to look at each other. "I must say again that you're impressive! GYAHAHAHA!" Cerberus complimented Damon "I have a hard time finding people who are this good at fighting! I hit the jackpot!" "You're quite good too...keeping up...not slowing down while I'm this serious" Damon responded back, noticing how Cerberus had gathered off energy in both of his palms "You're capable of canalyzing it too huh...I wonder.." "Hehehe! My appetite is that of a hungry wolf! This same energy can replicate it as if it was a real wolf, and what do these do...? They HOWL!!" The energy surrounded him in a spiralling manner "Moonlight's Scream!!!" The blond showed off his sharp teeth as the energy went into a beam-manner towards Damon. The beam was almost transparent and had a golden tone to it, it instantly hit the area Damon was in, provoking an yellow explosion that would bright the place up. It wasn't that big of an explosion, but it still left off quite some smoke behind, enough to cover half of the lake. However, it hadn't directly hit Damon as the latter was shown crouching down on his back, sustaining himself with his arms while having a funny shocked expression "Phew" Damon whispered, getting up only for a shadow to appear behind him. "Claw!!" Cerberus hit Damon with enough force that the sheer shockwave cut through the smoke, making all of it go away in an instant. All of the trees in the area moved inches from their place. The blond still having his psycho smile as he backed away from where Damon was. Damon coughed up blood, a large slash wound having appeared on the right side of his torso, blood coming out of it. His shirt has been completely teared apart. Cerberus grinned "While we were even...it's clear to me who shall eventually triumph...you see I haven't tried muc-" "No fucks given" Damon suddenly cut the blond mid-sentence, making the latter's eyes wide and his mouth form an o'' in surprise "If you're going to say you weren't going all out...let me respond by saying I wasn't trying too...you see my power gets fueled by my Wrath..." Cerberus looked deeper into Damon "But I'm completely calm...right now" Cerberus' surprised expression disappeared, giving room for a very amused one, all his teeth visible in a horrific way "IT'S SO GOOD HOW BOTH OF WE ARE NOT DONE YET!!" Suddenly, a high level of energy surrounded Cerberus' body, almost in a bursting manner "LET ME SHOW YOU!! THE POWER OF THE ALPHA WOLF!! '''Moonlight Wolf Mode!!!'" The Chef roared viciously. His muscles increased in size vastly, energy covering up his entire body which was now a shining gold color, some parts of it having a black color to them. Cerberus roared yet again like a vicious wolf, Damon gasped in sudden surprise as the Chef dashed all of a sudden, surpassing the speed acknown by the normal fighter. He smashed in Damon's stomach with his right hand, the impact happening suddenly yet still provoking an immense shockwave that would make the lake's water go away, crack completely the nearby rocks as a wave of energy went out of Damon's back. The latter went flying instantly towards the nearby mountain. He coughed liters of blood while still flying away, half-way through the mountain Cerberus appeared in front of Damon again "Claw, Claw, Claw, CLAW, CLAW!!!!!!" Cerberus screamed viciously while striking Damon from all angles possible with slashing attacks, destroying some of the moutain's surface. Blood could be seen between the flashes of light, Damon's blood, he wasn't responding back, consecutevily being thrown to another mountain "Tch...Angered Shield!" He held both his shining arms up in a defensive manner, only for Cerberus to instantly appear. "That shield is...USELESSS!! BITE!" This time, with both his hands and his head, he'd deliver a barrage of biting strikes "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" They destroyed yet a part of the surface of another mountain. His shield completely broken, Damon flew, also surprised. Cerberus appeared behind him "WOLF HEAD!!!" He striked the back of the Hunter, making him go flying yet again. Only to...appear behind the Hunter "PAW!!" He delivered an open-palm strike this time, repeating said beating a variety of times as Damon flew from here to there numerous times. The villagers could still see it from afar, such combat happening so fast that they could barely catch up to it with their eyes nor with their ears. As Damon was sent high into the sky again, his back was turned to the mountain, Cerberus appearing at said back-side while grinning deviously. Both of the blond's legs were covered in wolf-like claws "DOUBLE WOLF STRIKE!!!" He delivered an entrance-like kick to Damon's back, provoking an immense explosion in mid-air which sent a shockwave through the entire place as Damon coughed liters of blood, instantly being sent flying miles away from were they were. Suddenly, before he could go off chasing after his prey, Cerberus felt an incredible lust and looked down to where the city was, seeing a familiar intimidation. He smiled with an excited grin and jumped down, going to join his partner. ---- Deker couldn't help but hold his guard against the incredible force his enemy was producing, all he had on his mind was worrying about if Michelle was alright. Before he could try and counter, a second figure landed close by and made the woman stop before smiling and turning her head to them. "Wow, already beaten him? I'm shocked," Athena remarked with a cocky tone. "HAHAHAHAHA! The guy is quite strong tho', you'd like him" Cerberus laughed maniacally, still in his Super Mode. He looked around, analyzing Deker briefly before looking at the lake "What's taking you so long? Just dive iiiiiiiiin" He imitated a diving action while looking a both of them. He would stop goofing around by feeling a slight breeze on his side though, looking at said side "Huh..." Sweating a bit, Cerberus forced his vision slightly, seeing something coming at crazy speed towards where they were at! ---- Going back some time ago...Damon hit one of the mountains of the Wul Jungle with immense force, destroying a great part of its top! All bloody, he still got up and looked at the direction he came from "Daaaamn, I can't even see farther than the jungle..." He looked around, checking he was near some other volcanos, noticing some other Bishokuyas cooking something in the lava. "Well, I can't fall behind! Now...how to land there..." Damon sharpened his vision a bit, perceiving a faint design of a moment, preparing himself with his legs "That should do it...HAAAAAAAH" He quickly took a forward jump, disappearing due to the immense speed caused by his strength! The impact was enough to destroy another tiny part of the mountain. ---- "Dun' fuck' with me..." Cerberus muttered as the man came faster than a bullet, hitting the side mountain of the lake, thereby losing speed and proceeding to fall down towards the group! "YOU SURVIVED THAT?! AWESOME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cerberus was having one hell of a day. Damon's land produced a minor shockwave which pushed some bits of water and some other things away "Am I late?" Damon looks at Deker with a smirk, despite being covered in blood and his legs shaking a bit. "No, you're just in time. Care to bring me up to speed? I know the bird-woman, but whose that damn mutant next to her?" Deker asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh dear me, where are my manners. You two pions may call me Athena. Your friend has already made an encounter with the brute, we call him Cerberus," Athena remarked. "Great, now what in the hell are the two of you doing here?" the pink-haired man asked with an annoyed tone. "Did'ja just call me pion?" Damon did a face faul, pointing to his face. "Did you just call him pion?" Cerberus asked while pointing at Damon "AHAHAHAHA, well, think about it...what are you two doing here?!" He shrugged with a frown in his face. Damon looked at Deker "Yep, they are not after some good ol' BB corns but apparently after ZE LEVIATHAN" Pointing at the lake as faint roar seemed to respond him, seemingly confirming the beast's presence "Right" He gave a thumbs up, turning his attention to Athena and Cerberus. "Do you really want to team up now?" Cerberus turned to look at Athena, as if their opponents would wait them. "Might as well, have a feeling these two won't be letting us do what we came here for," she remarked with a yawn before grinning at them. Deker felt a shiver down his spine and got into a fighting stance. "I don't think these two aren't kidding around. Something tells me we're both gonna need to work together," he remarked to Damon. Just maybe I'll force it out this once... Damon thought quickly as his skin got red insanely fast, the hunter losing some of his temper "DEKER, YOU FUCKIN' FOLLOW ME!!!" He screamed, dramatically pointing towards the pinkette, his eyes pupiless due to the immense rage! "AEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOO, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!" Ceberus yelled, completely excited to fight without even waiting for Athena to move! He soon came to a stop as Damon appeared before them in blinking speed, ready to attack either of them "THIS IS A GODDAMNED ENHANCED...KIIIIIIIICK!!!" Quickly lifting his left leg and moving it in a direction that left it ambigous who he would hit. Cerberus smirked at it, clearly knowing Damon's intentions with his attack "AHAHA, MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" His eyes got pupiless, his sharp teeth visible as he yelled "MOONLIGHT SLAAAAAAAASSSSSSH" He then moved his own bulky left leg to deflect Damon's attack from Athena. Athena smiled as she saw Damon get pushed back by the attack, but when he did, she sensed an incoming presence and looked up, noticed Deker high in the air and dropping down. He had used his Appetite Arts to summon up his Spatula Shield using it as a pullvault to get over Cerberus and attack her directly. "Amusing, but pointless: Scatter Claw!!" She aimed her hand upward and shot out the claws off her hand, aiming right at her enemy, who brought up the shield he just used to block the attack. She then launched a second shot right at Damon. Doing many actions at the same time could be considered impossible for a human, and maybe not for a super-human...but Damon was fueled with rage and above it all, he didn't care. With his right hand, Damon tried to grip the attack towards Deker even if it would cut his flesh, surrounding his fist in energy. For the one that came at him, Damon could only gather strength at his jaw and bite it with his immense force. "HAHA, AS IF!!!" Cerberus threw his right arm back, preparing a devastating punch which had a wolf's head in it. Damon almost didn't see it coming, holding up his left arm to try and block it. By what he had done so far, he was damn sure Deker could land an attack on the Bird woman if not on both of them. Smiling, even though his teeth had claws in it, he felt the immense force of the punch, flying away from the spot. Deker saw what Damon was doing and knew he needed a strategy. Using his left hand, Deker sent down a second spatula right towards his ally, which slammed right in front of him and blocked the impact from Cerberus's attack. He then used his other to propel him downard before making it disappear before following up with him focusing Appetite Energy within both his hands. "Mallet Palm Thrust!" He sent one attack right at Cerberus but aimed the other one right at Athena as he reached her. Seeing how one hand was trapped by her opponent, she could only use her other to block, receiving the impact but causing her to be hit and sent flying backwards, retracting her claws. Cerberus kept his punch with extreme force forward, trying to bypass Deker's defense. However, he totally didn't predict what came up next. His head hurt quite a lot as the attack slammed down against it, Deker's that is, gritting his teeth mightly. Damon saw this as a big opportunity, ripping off part of Athena's claws with his teeth and loosening his grip on the other claws, he produced to continue with his kick. Now that Cerberus didn't bother him, Damon could rotate his body 360 degrees and add much more force to the kick intended for the woman. Though in fact he aimed and completely hit the side of Cerberus' head, moving himself out of the way of the pinkette's attack and sending the large man flying. Damon smirked at Deker, flying by and reaching an amused Cerberus, the Bishokukai looked at Athena as if wanting to check if she needed assistance. Should she not, he would unleash hell. Athena smiled and grabbed his leg with the other hand. "Bad move," She remarked before retracting her broken claws and grabbing Damon's leg with both hands, gripping tight and flinging over her shoulder a few feet away from her. Deker was about to try to counter attack, but was now blocked by Cerberus, who attacked him, forcing him to go on the defense. Category:The Leviathan's Path Category:Chapter Category:Roleplay